


Cyan

by daisygirl101



Series: The Missing Moments [5]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post-Breath of the Wild, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: Nothing quite says family like a day of finger painting in the backyard with your husband and kid. Things might get a little out of hand when more paint ends up on you than on the paper, though. General household chaos ensues.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda)/You, Link/Reader
Series: The Missing Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746286
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	Cyan

**Author's Note:**

> *This work is set after the events of my other story, Walking a Tightrope. There are MAJOR spoilers below if you have not read it yet, and while this can be read on its own, I highly recommend you read that one first*
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta for stomaching my grammatical errors to fix this up <3
> 
> I missed you all, so I brought you some fluff <3 Hope your holidays are lovely and warm!

Ever since the destruction of Calamity Ganon, time moved slower in Hateno. There was no need to rush to meetings or constantly be on the alert for an emergency. You found that time moved even slower when your husband, Link, was away on Knight Commander business for a few days.

You used to hate these days, for it left you alone in your home with little to do. But ever since your daughter Mipha was born six years ago, the days no longer felt so miserable. You spent your time playing games with her and going on wild adventures of your own. While your adventures with Mipha didn’t quite compare to the ones Link took her on, you still loved seeing her face light up when she would defeat the foe and rescue you for the hundredth time.

You were currently lying on the floor of your house, busy with a small set of paints and some sheets of paper. Mipha was lying across from you, painting away on her own paper. "Look, Mommy!" the six-year-old cheered and held up the piece of paper. You didn’t have a single clue as to what it was.

"Wow, that’s beautiful, little hero!"

"Thank you, Mommy. This is Uncle Sidon," she explained and pointed to a small red blob. The blob was in front of a large blue splotch of paint. "And that is Auntie Zelda," Mipha said. You noticed the yellow and blue thing next to the red blob.

"That is lovely, Mipha. Do you want to hang it up on the wall with your other paintings?" you asked and sat up from the floor. Mipha nodded excitedly and took off running towards the wall of art, almost kicking one of the little paint cans over. You caught it, sparing your rug from yet another paint stain.

You stood from the floor and walked over to the wall by the stairs. It was currently displaying two paintings Zelda had made for you and about a dozen of Mipha's drawings and paintings. You grabbed a nail and the hammer you kept nearby and nailed Mipha's latest art piece to the wall. "I think it's perfect," you said with a nod. Mipha clapped her hands together, getting paint on her clothing. You were just glad she had on the shirt and pants that were already covered in paint.

"Mommy, can I have more paper?" You turned to grab some from the bookshelf, but stopped when you realized you were out. You faintly remembered Ivee outside of the East Wind General Store telling you they weren’t getting anymore paper in until next week. But with Link being gone, you were going to need some way to keep Mipha busy.

"It looks like we're out, little hero. But how about we find something else to paint on?"

"How about Daddy's crown?" she said excitedly and started to run towards the display case that held the crowns Zelda had made for the three of you. They had been an anniversary present, and despite Zelda insisting you were _technically_ royal blood and you telling her you weren’t, she wasn’t taking no for an answer.

"No!" you yelled and quickly scooped her up from behind. Her hands were covered in paint. She squirmed in your arms, clearly wanting to add her own touch to the golden crown. "Maybe something else? We don’t want to get paint on Daddy's things while he's away, do we?"

"Yes!" she yelled gleefully. It just reminded you that this was definitely Link's daughter in your arms.

"Maybe we should take the painting outside, okay kiddo?"

"Yeah! Outside outside! We can paint the horsies!" Before you could stop her, Mipha was out of your arms and running to the front door. With a red hand, she pulled the front door open, leaving a small red handprint in her wake. You groaned as you went chasing after her. You loved your daughter more than anything, but she had the energy of the sun sometimes. She could go forever. Her naps were becoming shorter and rarer by the day.

You quickly rounded the corner and called out to her before she got too close to your horse, Elisabet. Epona was away with Link, but unfortunately Elisabet was still in Mipha's paint splash zone. "Whoa, Mipha, hold on!"

"Horsey!" She reached up her blue hand and pressed a handprint onto Elisabet, who just snorted. Your horse was used to your daughter's antics by now.

"Mipha!" you said before grabbing her paint-covered hands. "We can't paint Elisabet," you explained as you picked her up.

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn’t want to be painted," you explained and started walking towards the back of the house.

"Oh."

"Instead, how about we paint the back wall of the house? Do you think you could paint me something pretty here?" you asked and looked at the girl in your arms. Her strikingly blue eyes lit up when she looked at the wall.

"Yes! I want to paint the wall!"

"Okay, little hero. First we need to get some more paint," you explained. "Do you want to come pick out some paint colors with me?"

"Yeah!" she cheered. You noticed the red and blue splotches on your shirt. It belonged to Link several years ago and had since slowly migrated into your wardrobe. It was worn and well loved, so you doubted he'd mind a few paint stains from your daughter.

"Okay, let's wash our hands in the pond and then we can go," you said and carried her over to the small pond by the house. You set her down and she waded into the pond without hesitation instead of just leaning over and rinsing her hands. You put your face into your hands, unintentionally smearing small streaks of paint on your face. "Mipha, baby," you groaned as you watched her soak her pants and shoes.

"Okay, Mommy, all done!" she cheered and returned to your side. She reached a hand up and took your hand. Mipha started to pull you toward the bridge into the rest of the village and you realized you didn’t have a choice. Wet pants and shoes it would be.

Hand in hand, you approached the Kochi Dye Shop. You waved shyly at Senna, who was standing outside of the shop. "Well, you two look like you’ve been having fun. What can we do for you?"

"We are in need of some paint," you said and looked down at Mipha, who nodded gleefully in agreement.

"Seems like you have enough on your clothes there," Senna teased. "But paint it is! What colors would you like?" She pulled out a small binder and flipped through the pages. Mipha walked over and looked down at the binder of colors.

In the end, you walked away with five paint cans. "I want to hold one," Mipha said. Senna handed the last can to her.

"Okay, be careful. It's heavy," she cautioned as Mipha took the can with both hands.

"I'm strong like Daddy. I can do it," she nodded. Senna gave a wave to you. You smiled in return; your hands were full of paint cans.

"Thanks again, Senna!" you called to her as you walked back towards home. You set the paint cans down behind the house and tried to help Mipha with the can in her arms.

"No, I got it," she snapped back. You raised a brow at her. You weren’t truly sure who she inherited her stubbornness from, but you were going to blame Link for now. Mipha set the can down with a huff.

"Wow, you are getting strong," you told her with a smirk, pretending like you hadn’t just hauled four paint cans by yourself.

"Yeah! Soon Daddy will let me use his sword," she replied with a beaming grin. Your eyes widened. There was no chance in hell you were letting your daughter touch the Master Sword, regardless of what Link had planned.

"How about we get to work on this wall?" you said, changing the subject. You popped the lids of the paint cans open for her and let her go to work. She dipped one hand into the green paint and the other into the blue and attacked the wall of the house. Handprints were scattered all over the place in seconds. You chuckled and dipped your own finger into the blue paint.

You sat on the grass and started to paint ocean waves on the back wall of your home. You weren’t very talented, but it was kind of fun to finger-paint the house. You enjoyed watching Mipha more. "What are you going to paint Mipha?" you asked.

"The Zora Domain," she cheered. Even before your visit a year ago, Mipha was obsessed with the Zora Domain. She loved hearing stories of your adventures there. After learning of the Zora princess she was named for, Mipha adored hearing stories about Champion Mipha. Her Uncle Sidon was also becoming a favorite very quickly. "Mommy, put your hands by mine!" she begged and pointed to a small pair of green and blue handprints on the wall. You chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, little hero, sure," you said and dipped your palms into the blue paint. "Where should I put them?"

"Right here," Mipha said and pointed to the space above her prints. You pressed your hands onto the wall. "Perfect," she cheered.

"How about I go get us some brushes and we can keep painting?"

"Yes, please," she said with a smile. You kissed the top of her head before walking around the corner of the house.

You looked up from your feet and noticed the door to your home was open. You peeked further around the corner and saw Epona was sitting in the stall beside Elisabet. Your lips broke into a smile and you quickly moved to the doorway of your home.

Link was standing there with his back to you, setting his bag down and looking around the home in confusion. Normally Mipha jumped on him in the first ten seconds and you weren’t far behind. You grabbed his shoulders, turned him around to face you, and planted a kiss on his lips. Your hands cupped his cheeks as he slowly wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close. You broke the kiss and smiled at him. "Hi," you said.

"Hey."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Link said as he returned your wide smile. "Where's Mipha?"

"In the back. We're painting," you said. Your grin turned wicked when you pulled your hands back from his face. He looked at them curiously, noting how they were covered in deep blue paint. His eyes widened as it suddenly dawned on him.

"Did you just…"

"Welcome home!" you cheered and gave his lips another quick kiss. You grinned widely as you looked at the two blue handprints you'd put on his cheeks 'unintentionally'. Link brought a thumb up and ran it across his cheek. It came away covered in blue paint.

You smiled and dashed around to the back of the house before he could say anything more. "Guess who came home, Mipha!" you told your daughter. She stopped painting immediately and turned to you.

"Daddy!" Mipha cheered and rounded the corner of the house, almost crashing right into Link. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek. Her paint-covered hands left multiple marks on his tunic. You were just glad it wasn’t his Champion's tunic.

"Hi, little love," he greeted his daughter. "What are you and Mommy painting?"

"The house," she replied with a smile. Link looked at you curiously and you shrugged innocently. "Daddy, why do you have paint on you?"

"Because Mommy put it there," he said with a glare towards you. His face suddenly shifted to mischief. "You know what? You should go get paint on Mommy, so it's fair," Link said with a grin. You stopped smiling and put your hands up.

"Hey now…"

Link set Mipha down as she giggled excitedly. She doused her hands in red paint and came running towards you. You started to take steps back, but Link moved to stand behind you, wrapping his arms around your middle. You were trapped. "Get her, Mipha!"

Mipha shrieked in delight as she slapped her red hands onto your stomach. Link pressed his cheek against yours, managing to rub some blue paint onto your skin. "Hey! I thought we were painting the wall!"

"Nope. Now we're going to paint you," Link told you before pressing a kiss below your ear. Mipha ran back to the paint cans and dipped her hands in the yellow. She was having far too much fun with this. You tried to wiggle out of Link's hold, but he was holding firm. Mipha smeared yellow paint down one of your pant legs before running over for more paint.

"This is your fault. She gets her energy from you," you complained. Link chuckled in your ear.

"She's not that energetic. In fact, I think we've still got enough energy and time for another one," he teased you before pressing a kiss to your temple, his hand moving over your stomach.

"Hey, don’t even joke about that." Mipha came running back with orange hands now. "Mipha! You should paint Daddy too! He needs some more color," you said playfully. Mipha nodded and redirected her orange hands to Link. Once she put orange paint on Link's leg, he fell over dramatically.

"Oh no! The paint monster! My weakness," he yelled out. You crossed your arms and fought the urge to roll your eyes, but smiled at your goofy husband regardless.

"Mommy, help me!" Mipha said and grabbed your hand, smearing paint all over. She dragged you over to the paint cans and dipped your entire hand in the blue paint. She submerged her hands in the green paint and pulled you back to Link. You both placed your hands all over his tunic, leaving smudges and prints everywhere. Mipha collapsed in a giggling fit onto Link's chest. You sat in the grass beside his head. Link shifted and let his head rest on your thigh.

"You got me. You win again, little love," he said with a sigh and a smile. Mipha smiled triumphantly and held onto Link. You tapped his nose, leaving a small blue dot behind. He dipped his fingers in the paint on his tunic and reached up, leaving a green fingerprint on your nose. "Tell me about your day," he said as he smiled up at you.

"Well, we've been painting all day. We ran out of paper, so we've been busy with the back wall of the house for a while now."

Link lifted his head enough to see the paint all over the wall. "Wow, it looks lovely. Did you paint all of that, my little love?"

"Yep!" Mipha confirmed and climbed off of Link. Link sat up in the grass and watched her with a grin. She ran over to the wall and started to explain everything she had painted.

"She missed you," you told Link and leaned your head onto his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to your hair.

"I missed you both."

"Everything okay at the castle?"

"Nothing to worry about, my flower."

"…and this is you and Mommy!" Mipha cheered and pointed to a blue blob and green blob on the wall.

"Wow, that is beautiful, Mipha! That looks just like Mommy," Link said. You chuckled and shoved him lightly.

"And these are my handprints!" Mipha said before gasping suddenly. "Daddy! You have to put your handprints here too!" Link stood from his spot and walked over to the wall. You joined him after a moment.

"Okay, where should I put my hands?"

"Near Mommy," Mipha said and pointed. You felt a sudden harsh tap on your behind. You glared at Link. He was giving you a sly smirk.

"What? She said to put my hands near you," he said with a wink. You rolled your eyes.

"Very cute."

"I know I am," he replied with another wink. Link stepped forward and placed his palms in the green paint. He stood and pressed his hands to the wall, beside your handprints and above Mipha's. He stepped back and looked at his work. "How does that look?"

Mipha nodded in approval as she looked at the wall. She turned and looked up at you. "Mommy, can we go inside and have honeyed apples again?"

"Of course, my little artist. Go inside and we'll be there in just a minute," you said. Mipha bounded around the corner and towards the front of the house. Link kneeled down with you and started to put the lids back on the paint cans. He stopped and smiled at the wall. "What're you thinking about?" you asked curiously.

Link chuckled and ran a finger across Mipha's handprints. Your blue handprints were above her blue right hand and Link's green handprints were above Mipha's green left hand. "I can't believe she's six already."

"I know. Me neither," you said and finished capping up the paint. You came to sit beside him in the grass.

"It feels like just yesterday that perfect little girl was born. She's growing up too fast, you know."

"Yeah. At least we get to enjoy these moments for now," you comforted with a happy sigh. Link wrapped an arm around your shoulders and pressed a kiss to your lips. When he deepened the kiss and swept his tongue across your bottom lip, you didn’t stop him. You hummed happily against his lips as they moved against yours. A sudden shriek made you break apart.

"Ewwww! Mommy! Daddy!" You looked over and noticed Mipha with her arms crossed and her face scrunched up. "That’s gross!" she yelled before stomping off around the corner again. You looked at Link and burst into laughter. He laughed with you.

"You're right. We do get to enjoy these moments for now. C'mon. Let's go hold hands in the kitchen and gross her out, then I'll help get the paint off of you," Link said as he stood up. He offered you a hand. You took it and let him pull you to your feet. As you were pulled back up, Link wrapped an arm around your waist and stole a quick kiss. "I love you," he said and brushed a thumb across your blue cheek.

"I love you, too. Even if you made a monster," you teased.

"Hey, this is your fault too," Link replied and nodded to Mipha's multicolored handprints on the wall.

"Fine, whatever. Let's get inside before Mipha makes a mess of the kitchen again," you said and laced your fingers with his. He managed a laugh and led you around the corner to the front of your home.

You stole one last glance at the handprints on the wall. While you didn’t agree about your blame in Mipha's chaotic actions, you did agree with Link one thing: Mipha was perfect. Your little family was _perfect,_ and absolutely nothing could change your mind about it.

Except maybe the honey-covered kitchen and the all-too-innocent-looking Mipha you found when you walked back into the home. You chuckled and shook your head. _Link's little monster, indeed._


End file.
